Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.4
Chansons des personnages Serie en Solo Vol.4 est le 4ème volume de la série de chansons des personnages en Solo. Il dispose du seiyu de Shintaro Midorima , Daisuke Ono qui chante deux chansons , en récitant deux monologues . Liste des titres #Monologue: Yaru koto wa Subete yaru #''Nerai doori no Destiny'' #Monologue: Zettai ni Katsu #''Iwaku Kani-za no Kichijitsu ni'' #''Nerai doori no Destiny (Off Vocal)'' #''Iwaku Kani-za no Kichijitsu ni (Off Vocal)'' Lyrics et traductions Monologue = It is sure precisely because it is simple. Shoots have value as they are determined from as far away as possible. And my shoots do not miss. As far as Cancers are concerned, Oha Asa-san’s predictions are always true, and I always carry my Lucky Item with me, guaranteeing my fortune. A day of missing of shoots…that has never happened, even during practice. For obtaining the right of being chosen by destiny – for basketball – I’ll do everything in my power. That is my motto.Monologue Traducction par light and shadow |-| Nerai doori no Destiny = - Romaji = Itta hazu darou / kesshite ochiru wake wa nai no da to Waruku omou na / unmei ga kimeta koto da Omoishittarou / kanpeki sugiru chikara wa tsune ni Jinji wo tsukusu / ore ni koso yadoru kiseki / sou, Erabaretai nara dare yori tsuyoku Shinjirareru jibun wo tsukuridase Nerai wo sadamete utsu n da (mezasu) haruka tooku he to (Dekiru) yume ja kudaranai (sou sa) yuruginai kono destiny Fuan youso wa hitotsu mo nai / kuria na shikai keep my control Kakushin igai hitsotsu mo nai / ruupu wo egaku believe my control Itta soba kara / sonna amai kakugo de dou suru Ore ni katsu nado / omoshiroku mo nai jouku da Seikaku ni saizen wo mikiwamereba Onozuto mondai mo wakaru darou Unmei ni sakarau n janai (mushiro) hikiyoseru tame ni (Motto) aru beki sugata he (ima wo) chikazuketeiku dake da Nerai wo sadamete utsu n da (mezasu) haruka tooku he to (Dekiru) yume ja kudaranai (sou sa) yuruginai kono destiny Fuan youso wa hitotsu mo nai / kuria na shikai keep my control Kakushin igai hitsotsu mo nai / ruupu wo egaku believe my controlRomaji & Traducction par grimmfeather - English = “My Destiny, Just As Planned” I’ve said it before / There’s no way I’ll miss a shot It’s nothing personal / This was predetermined by fate You must have realized by now / My flawless skill depends on the fact That I have done everything in my power / A unique miracle that dwells in me and no other / Yes— If you want to be chosen, you must be stronger than anyone else Reinvent yourself and become someone in whom you can believe I determine my goal and make my shot (aim for it) no matter how great the distance (I can do it) A dream is worthless unless you achieve it (that’s right) My destiny is unshakeable There’s not a doubt in my mind / My field of vision is clear keep my control I have nothing but my conviction / I’ll paint a never-ending loop believe my control Must I say it again? / You’ll never succeed with such weak resolution You think you can win against me? / What a lame joke I pursue perfection without ever faltering You’ll soon realize the obstacle you face I won’t defy my fate (rather) In order to achieve my goal (Further) I’m getting closer and closer (right now) to my ideal image I determine my goal and make my shot (aim for it) no matter how great the distance (I can do it) A dream is worthless unless you achieve it (that’s right) My destiny is unshakeable There’s not a doubt in my mind / My field of vision is clear keep my control I have nothing but my conviction / I’ll paint a never-ending loop believe my control }} |-| Monologue 2 = During the match I played against Kuroko and others from Seirin High, I gave my all. I surpressed my own movement abilities to release the furthest shoot no one can stop. No, it’s not just that, from now on, I’ll create araeru jinji. That’s why I won’t lose next time. I’ll absolutely win! Huh, sorry… it’s destiny. |-| Iwaku Kani-za no Kichijitsu ni = - Romaji = Du-ru-ru… / Up down Doushita / tsuitenai no ka / nani ga tarinai Kyou no kaniza no rakkii aitemu Hadami hanasazu hosei na no da yo Migite dake de megane wo kake / itsumo doori no asa Sugasugashii hodo no / suberidashi na no da Oha Asa iwaku kyou ha kichijitsu mazumazu na no darou Saritote unmei ni / yudan ha kinmotsu Yareru koto ha subete yareteiru no ka? Katsugu ken ha subete katsugi tsukushite / tenmei wo mate Doushita / tsuitenai no ka / nani ga ikenai Hoshi no meguri ni shisei wo tadasu Sou darou / shinjiru no da / ore no tsuyosa ha Chimitsu na made no kodawari no moto Urauchi sareta / honmono na no da yo Basshu no himo ha / migi kara musubu / tsume mo nukarinai Banzen wo kishite / kakan ni nozomu no da Yareru koto wo subete yatte hajimete Unmei ni erabareru shikaku wo eru / shoumei shiyou Doushita / tsuitenai no ka / kore mo shiren ka Hoshi no meguri ni juujun de are Sou darou / shinjiru no da / ore ha tadashii Kyou no kaniza no rakkii aitemu Hadami hanasazu hosei na no da yo - English = “On a Lucky Day for Cancers” Du-ru-ru… / Up down What’s the matter? / Out of luck? / What is it you lack? Today’s lucky item for Cancers Is never going to leave my side I don my glasses using only my right hand It’s another routine morning / And a refreshing start to my day According to Oha Asa, today might be somewhat lucky Even so, it’s never wise to tempt fate Are you doing everything in your power? Endure each trial set before you, and God will do the rest What’s the matter? / Out of luck? / What have you overlooked? Align yourself with the circling of the stars Don’t you see? / This is what I believe / My strength stems from Perfection down to the finest detail My method has been proven time and again / It’s the real deal I tie the laces of my basketball shoes, starting with the right Not a nail is left untrimmed I strive for perfection And keep this concrete goal in mind Start by doing everything in your power Fulfill the criteria to be chosen by fate / Let’s prove its worth What’s the matter? / Out of luck? / Is this another test? Submit yourself to the circling of the stars Don’t you see? / This is what I believe / My way is the right way Today’s lucky item for Cancers Is never going to leave my side }} References Navigation Catégorie:Musiques Catégorie:Série en Solo